First For Everything
by myprovincialife
Summary: Kristanna One Shot-Kristoff and Anna's first fight as a couple, how will they go about fixing things between them? Rated T for very mild language.


**Hey! So I'm back with a Kristanna one shot this time, I have so many ideas rolling around in my head that's it's so hard to get them down! Hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback I'd love to hear some:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or the works of Hans Christian Andersen. **

It was bound to happen sooner or later. Their first fight as a couple. Sure he had left without telling her where he was going and maybe she had gotten a little too worried. It just escalated so quickly**.** One minute she had her arms around him whispering how she was glad he was back and the next she stormed off into her room and locked the door behind her.

Anna sat crossed legged on her king-sized wooden bed with her face in her palms. How could she be so stupid as to argue over something so petty. It must have been the relief that caused her to say all those harmful words. She recalled back to the conversation that they'd just had.

"All I'm saying is that you can't just leave without telling me when you're coming back! Do you have any idea how worried sick I've been?" Anna paused to regain her breath. "I nearly called out a search party for you. I can't believe you sometimes! One minute you want to spend time with me and the next you're off gallivanting around Arendalle as if you don't belong anywhere." She stopped when teared began to fall from her eyes.

"Anna I'm sorry but I just needed to clear my mind. You don't know what it's like for me. You've grew up in this place and I just don't feel like I belong-"

Anna interrupted Kristoff mid sentence. "With me? Is that what the problem is? You feel like you don't belong with me? You're not happy with me? Well I'd much rather you tell me than just leave without telling me where you were going."

"I was going to say I felt like I don't belong here in the castle. But hey, if the shoe fits." He stopped after he realised what he'd said. He'd crossed the line. Of course he didn't mean the words that were leaving his mouth. He loved Anna with all his heart. Sometimes it hurt thinking about how much he loved her. He just needed a rest from the bustle of the castle.

That was it for Anna. She couldn't take it anymore. "Well if you don't love me you could have just said so." And with that she turned on her heel and ran until she reached her room.

Kristoff sighed. He'd screwed up. He well and truly messed any chance of a life with Anna. Before he began to comprehend the situation he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Elsa. Great, just what he needed. Another rant from the big sister. the first had ironically been about never hurting her.

"Do I dare even ask what happened?"

"For my sake, no."

"It's okay, I heard it all." She began to walk closer to Kristoff. "You didn't mean any of that did you?"

He shook his head. "Of course I didn't, I don't know what came over me. I've really screwed up Elsa. She's never going to forgive me for this. I've broke her. The one thing both you and I didn't want to ever happen and I did it anyway. I can't believe I did that I'm just an idiot. Way to go Kristoff messing things up with the one woman you've ever truly loved. You know what Elsa? It actually hurts. This feeling sucks." Before he knew it, tears were forming in his chocolate coloured eyes. "Oh and look at that. I'm crying. Elsa I can't take it anymore."

Elsa stood there looking at the man who was clearly breaking down in front of her. "Hey. Trust me, Anna may be angry now but she'll get over it. She loves you with all her heart just like I know you love her with the whole of yours. I know she can be a handful at times and I know she's clingy but it's just her nature." She stopped to think about her next few words. "He broke her. Hans. He said nobody loved her and she took that to heart. She's scared everybody will tire of her and leave her alone. Just like I did. Just like our parents. Just like Hans-"

"But none of that was because you tired of her. You had your reasons. Your parents, well that was tragic and Hans, well he was just a dick." Elsa cleared her throat. "Sorry, jerk. He was a major jerk."

"I know, but she still doesn't believe that anyone could love her. He really hurt her Kristoff."

"Great, now I'm down at his level. I may as well pack my bags and leave now." He turned towards the door.

"Kristoff Bjorgman don't you dare. You are not giving up on this. It was one argument. One of probably many to come. You love her, don't let her go over something so idiotic. Don't be a dick." Now Kristoff coughed rather loudly. "I'm sorry, jerk, a major jerk. Now go and speak to her, she's probably feeling exactly the same way you are."

"But wh-"

"No buts. I demand you as queen to do so."

"How do I redeem myself from this?" Kristoff questioned.

"Just tell her exactly what you've been telling me. Tell her how you feel and most importantly how sorry you are."

"Okay. I will." Kristoff began to walk out of the door of the library. "Hey Elsa?.. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

* * *

Whilst walking down the rather long corridor to Anna's room, Kristoff reflected on his life since she came into it. Sure living here wasn't exactly what he had in mind but anything was better than having a few piles of hay and Sven to cuddle up to on a dark and cold winters night. And sure Anna did talk too much and worry all the time but that's why Kristoff loved her. He liked to use the term adorkable when describing her. She was like gold to him, so precious and worth everything. He loved how she always made sure that everyone else was okay before herself. Like that one time when he was escorting her for the first time at one of the many Arendalle balls, and she stayed with him the whole time because she knew how awkward he felt in that situation. Or that other time when they fell when ice skating and she made sure that he was okay before even checking herself. She was such a thoughtful person. Often Kristoff thought she deserved way more than him, she deserved a real prince. Not a jerk like Hans, not a commoner like himself but a real prince who wouldn't cause any commotion. Elsa had told him he had to stop thinking like this because Anna loved him and she herself was happy that it was him because he knew her inside out.

Before he knew it he reached Anna's door. He stood there just staring at it as if Anna was going to magically see him through the door. He recalled back to what Olaf had said when they reached Elsa's ice castle about Anna knocking. He chuckled to himself and proceeded to man up and knock.

"Who is it?" His heart immediately sunk when he heard the sobs.

"Uhm, it's me. I mean Kristoff."

"Go away." Great she doesn't even want to see me.

"Anna I just want to apologise I didn't mean any of what I said you know that. Please let me in?" He heard shuffling by the door and then it stopped.

"Kristoff I can't do this right now. Just leave me alone."

He realised that her voice sounded closer and that she must have been leaning against the door.

"Anna, I know how much you hate being alone. I know Elsa shut you out. I know your parents aren't here anymore. I know Hans was a jerk. But I'm not like them. I'm not leaving under any circumstances."

"Anything you have to say you can say through the door."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. This was such an Anna thing to do. He wasn't going to argue with her, he'd just get nowhere if he did.

"Okay. Uhm. Anna I really didn't mean anything I said. I know I can't take any of it back but you know that I love you and I'd do absolutely anything for you. It's the life here that I just can't get used to. It's different for me you know. I've always been so underprivileged and now look at me. I'm living in a castle, with a king sized bed and I'm surrounded by people who can actually stand me. It's weird you know."

"I understand." Anna said barely audible.

"Anna, you're my life. I always reflect on my life since you came into it. You definitely turned my world upside down." His lips formed a slight smile and he heard her giggle. "But that was definitely for the best. You made me see a different side to everyone including myself. Heck I was a miserable loner before I met you. I love you Anna so much. To the moon and back. Just please let me in."

He waited at her door for a couple minutes waiting to see if she'd eventually open up the door. He thought about how horrible this feeling must have been for Anna when she had been locked away from Elsa. Then he thought about how Elsa must have felt. It wasn't fair what they went through.

He left his thoughts behind him once he saw Anna's face. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, her face was red and her usually neat braids were messy as if she'd just trekked through the forest. Kristoff immediately wanted to curl up and die for hurting her like this.

Before he knew it she had her arms around him and her head in his chest. He began to feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt which made him wrap his arms around her small waist and pull her as close as he could.

He felt his own tears on the verge of returning but tried to keep it together. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry."

Anna turned to look at him right in the eyes. "You've been crying."

Kristoff didn't say anything. He just held her as if it was the end of the world and he Was afraid she'd disappear. He walked them both over to Anna's bed and took a seat. Anna immediately fell into his lap with her head buried into the side of his neck.

"Anna you know I didn't mean anything I said right? I was stressed and I-"

Anna cut him off. "Shh it's okay."

"No it isn't." He whispered into her ear.

Anna turned back so that their eyes were locked. She places her small hand on his warm cheek and began caressing it. "Kristoff I know it's hard for you being here. I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner. I should have realised that you weren't happy here. It's not fair that you've given up pretty much everything to be here. I don't thank you enough for that." She paused. "You're the only person who hasn't shut me out or left me. And I know Elsa had her reasons and I love her for protecting me. But you're different, you let me in to your world. I get to see what goes on in your brain." They both chuckled as she whacked the side of his head. "I'll always love you, no matter where you are or even if we're fighting."

He pulled her back into a hug. "I love you so much." He faces her again and kissed her lips giving her all the love he had.

"I know."

"Now let me hold you." They both lay back onto the bed. Anna's head rested firmly on Kristoff's chest. He had his arm securely around her not wanting her to fade away. After only a couple of minutes he heard soft snores coming from below him and before he knew it he was also drifting into a sweet bliss.

As Elsa walked down the corridor she heard the snores of two familiar people. She slightly opened the door to reveal Kristoff and Anna sound asleep. Elsa smiled as she shut the door to Anna's room. Finally. Peace at last.

* * *

**This probably wasn't the best I could have done but I had to type it on and upload it via my iPhone because my stupid laptop broke. Fear not though because I will be getting a new one sometime next week. Please review so I know that people actually enjoy these, or give me tips if you want! If there's any spellling, punctuation or grammar errors feel free to let me know, as I said I typed this on my phone. Thank you!:) Ellie x**


End file.
